Friend In Need Rouge's POV
by Julie Riley aka Julayla Beryl
Summary: This story is sorta like from Nack's POV story, except this was told by Rouge. Sonic/CBFD Crossover fic. (Completed)
1. A Mysterious Boy? Rouge Meets Nack

Friend In Need (Rouge's POV)  
by Julie Riley  
  
Chapter 1: (A Mysterious Boy? Rouge Meets Nack)  
  
Hello, my name is Rouge. Rouge the Bat, former treasure hunter and now bounty hunter again. I'm here to tell you the story on how I met Nack and some of the others I've encountered. So stay close, cause if you don't, then things will get weird for you.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When I was about 8-10, I lived in Windy, a piece of the Northwestern Side of Mobius. I don't remember much of who my family was, but I know I did live alone. I was the only white bat to live in a village near the Panther King's castle. Everyone in the village is either rude or just annoying to me. The only friends I have in Windy were inside the Panther King's castle. At least the weasels in there are nice to me.  
  
One day, I went to the bank that was just recently opened (which is part of the castle). As usual, the guards were nice to me and this time, two of them were (believe it or not) trying to comfort me so I could forget my troubles. I thanked them for that. I heard one of the guards telling the other about a young boy who was with the mad scientist. I didn't hear anymore after that as I was going inside the castle.  
  
But then, when I didn't look, someone came running in and bumped into me. I told him angrily and rudely, "Watch where you're going!"  
  
"Sorry," the boy said sarcastically.  
  
The boy I saw then was purple, had a blue nose, had a fang outside his mouth, had greyish red eyes, was wearing brown gloves, a strange hat, a red jacket, and brown/white boots. The guard that was with me came up to the weasel, saying, "Hmmm..that boy looks familiar. What's your name, kid?"  
  
He thought carefully before speaking. Then he told the guard slyly, "The name's Janova!"  
  
I thought the name 'Janova' was pretty dumb, but it looked like it was his name. Then another guard comes up saying, "Janova? What kind of name is that?"  
  
I looked concerned & suspiciously at 'Janova' and said, "Are you faking it?"  
  
"Nah! It's just a name," he lied.  
  
He then took off his hat & pulled out what looked like a granade. He then put his hat back on, pulled the pin, threw the granade at the center and warned me, "Get down!"  
  
The granade exploded, smoke appeared, and made everyone but me & 'Janova' (we were both covering our mouths) unconscious. He then went to the stairs, next to elevator after that. I followed him, asking, "Tell me, Janova, if that is your real name-"  
  
"Hey!" he interupted, "My real name is Nack. Plus I'm here on a mission for my new boss, so I can prove I'm a bounty hunter."  
  
I was curious about this and said, "A bounty hunter? That's really interesting."  
  
He smirked as he continued, "You wanna help? Then make sure that you find the Professor, protect him, and stay out of the battle between me and the Panther King."  
  
"Panther King? Isn't he the one who runs this place?"  
  
"Just shut up and do as I say!" he yelled as we started to go upstairs.  
  
I don't know why the Professor was so important to him, but this bounty hunter business was pretty interesting. I curiously asked him, "Can I become a bounty hunter after you suceed?"  
  
He then told me, looking like he was ignoring my question, "Yeah, yeah. Come on, let's go and make sure the Professor's out of here!"  
  
The last question was about the Professor. I didn't want to ask him too much, so I asked him, "Nack, is the Professor your friend?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
I smiled, "Just wondering. By the way, I'm Rouge. Mind if I tag along?"  
  
He then started to blush in front of me. He then shook it off, sighed, and said, "Okay, you can come."  
  
We then continued upstairs, not knowing that the Panther King was going to be there as well.  
  
(Next Chapter: Assult Against the Panther King) 


	2. Assult Against the Panther King

Chapter 2: (Assult Against the Panther King)  
  
When we reached the top of the stairs, the guards pointed their guns at us. Since I was behind Nack, none of them knew I was there. Nack rushed by an opened door and said as he passed it, "Hi Professor! Bye Professor!"  
  
"Guten Tag to you too!" a voice came from inside.  
  
The guards then started to shoot at us. None of the guards upstairs were anyone I knew, they were the latest guards recruited. Seeing that they might've been the villagers that picked on me, I kicked one of them on the knee as the guard accidentally kept his finger on the trigger, which the guards ducked as the gun was firing. We then started to knock out the guards, but unfortunatly, I don't remember how we did it & dodged the bullets at the same time.  
  
Anyway, Nack managed to knock one of the four remaining guards down when we heard someone saying, "Auc ta Levan!"  
  
We both turned around and saw a strange weasel without legs, floating in a chair, and had his arm & eye roboticised. It looked like Nack reconized him as Nack dropped the guard saying, "Oh, hey Professor."  
  
"Nack, vhat are you and zat girl doing here?" he exagerated, then he noticed his hat continuing, "And vhy are you vearing zat ridiculous hat?"  
  
He looked at his hat, and then pointed to it saying, "Oh, you mean this hat? My new boss gave it to me. And I'm going to be a bounty hunter if I do my job right!"  
  
"Me too!" I said.  
  
The man, who Nack keeps calling 'Professor' protested to him, "You and zat girl aren't. I told you to get out of-"  
  
Getting tired of being called 'Zat girl', I interupted yelling, "Hey! The name's Rouge, not zat girl!"  
  
Nack continued, "My boss told me if I get to steal at least 500 Mobians from this castle, then I become a bounty hunter."  
  
That was his plan along? Dammit, Nack!  
  
I then protested as I looked angry at him, "I want some of the share!"  
  
"What!? Are you crazy?"  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
We both looked angrily at each other as the three guards surrounded not only me & Nack, but also the Professor. Then all of a sudden, the two doors opened and out came a black panther wearing robes & a crown, with an evil look at Nack. That's when I knew that panther was (you guessed it) the legendary Panther King.  
  
He then said to Nack, "Well, well, if it isn't the little troublemaker that caused all of this," then turning to the Professor, saying to him, "Thank you for the trouble of finding him, Professor."  
  
I was shocked. I then asked the Professor, "You planned this?"  
  
Nack was also shocked about this, not to mentioned scared. The Professor turned to Nack as the purple weasel was backing away from him. He floated to him & said, "Nack, you have to believe me. I have nothing to do vith zis!"  
  
I don't know why Nack was scared, but it made me wonder if there was something wrong & he had to change the problem.  
  
"Stay out of this!" the panther yelled as he pushed the Professor off of his chair.  
  
One of the guards was ready to shoot the Professor as he dropped to the ground. I then cried, even though I wasn't suppose to. I think Nack started to cry & got angry at the same time when he jumped to the Panther King & grabbed him by the collar of his robe. It was then that everyone, including me, were shocked at what Nack was doing.  
  
As we were shocked, Nack yelled in the panther's face, "Okay, you stupid panther! I had it with you! First you made the weasels your slaves, then you tried to kill me, then you killed the only weasel kid I ever made friends with, and now you're about to kill another friend of mine! YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR!!!"  
  
He punched the panther in the face as he looked at me. That's when I knew what he was doing when he bit his ear & tail next: He was helping us. As he was kicking in all places of the panther, I told the king, "Okay, Panther King, if you're so famous, then why do you have to be so mean?!"  
  
I kicked him in the knee as I said that. The Panther King growled in pain. He then grabbed both me and Nack by the throat. I then saw Nack shed a tear as we were about to die. I could only do one thing at that time: I held his hand for a little comfort so we can bravely die together. But our death never came as the Panther King screamed in pain. We both looked behind him and saw the Professor, using his robotic claw to slash the Panther King's back.  
  
We were both dropped onto the floor as Nack took a metal chair. With my help, we swung the chair to the king's head. He then fell unconscious to the floor. We both helped the Professor up as we looked at the guards, including the medevil ones. Nack closed his eyes, thinking they were going to shoot us, but instead, I saw the thin medevil one clapping. Then the fat medevil one joined the clapping, and soon all the guards were cheering for me, Nack, and the Professor.  
  
With my help, Nack helped the Professor back to his floating chair as he told the guards, "Okay, guys, I know I'm great. But there's a price: I'm probably gonna need 1000 Mobians."  
  
One of the guards agreed as he went downstairs to get the cash from the bank. Nack looked at the Professor for a moment before turning to me. He then told me, "Rouge, meet me downstairs, I wanna talk to the Professor for a little while."  
  
I kinda blushed before going downstairs (only halfway though) with half of the guards. And no, it was not a crush blush, just a blush of success.  
  
I waited for a little while before seeing Nack again. We both walked downstairs to collect our pay. Before we left the bank, I said my goodbyes to the only friends I ever had since the orphanage days. We then walked outside, where a weasel wearing a black suit & sunglasses was running up to us.  
  
He said to Nack in a don-type voice, "So, yous got the Mobians I wanted?"  
  
Nack gave him half of the money saying, "Here you are. Just as promised."  
  
I didn't want to let Nack have all the credit since I did half of the work too. So I snatched the money saying, "Gimmie that!"  
  
"Hey!" he yelled.  
  
I then gave it to my boss saying, "Here you are."  
  
He put the money in his pocket saying, "Ahh, thanks a loads, you two. How did the king turned out?"  
  
Nack smirked, "Let's just say he won't be getting out of bed for a long while."  
  
I giggled a bit as the boss said, "Good. And since you both did your job together, I'll let you both be bounty hunters."  
  
I was glad I got that job. Since then, my job completely felt like heaven.  
  
(Next Chapter: Hello, Berri!) 


	3. Hello Berri!

Chapter 3: (Hello Berri!)  
  
Note: This next few paragraphs are from Sonic Adventure 2, so it's just going to be narration for a while.  
  
After we took the job, Nack & I became partners & Nack introduced me to his sister, Nic. But two years passed and I was getting kinda bored. When I saw some treasure, I quit the Bounty Hunter business and took up a new job as Treasure Hunter. I do visit with them sometimes, but not alot. Years passed & every treasure job that I took was going great, that was until I met an echidna named Knuckles.  
  
I was stealing the Master Emerald from the island before the whole Echidnopolis disappearance. After stealing the emerald, the echidna followed me to the desert. I then saw a man by the name of Robotnik stealing the Master Emerald. Knuckles then glided to the emerald & smashed it to pieces, as I got upset with him. I only found 3 pieces of the Master Emerald when someone called for me. It was someone known only as the President of Station Square.  
  
He told me to go spy on Robotnik so they can learn about the "Project Shadow". I managed to get in the place, go to the ARK, & met up with not only Dr. Robotnik, but also a black hedgehog named Shadow. I made a deal with him about the other Chaos Emeralds' whereabouts. He told both me & Shadow the plan and while Shadow planted the bomb, I stole the emeralds, but I was caught inside the security room. Then just as it was about to blow, Shadow came to me & used the Chaos Control so both us, and the emeralds I got were out just as the prison island exploded.  
  
We then found out that a boy by the name of Tails had the remaining emerald after we blew up an abandoned planet, or was that the moon? Anyway, I followed Tails in my car as Shadow followed him by mountain rail. It was a while later that I looked in the Project Shadow file after getting the password, "Maria", from Robotnik. After finding out the truth about Shadow, I noticed 3 emerald shards on the computer. I then went out to get the emeralds, only to run into Knuckles again.  
  
Couldn't he bother someone else for a change?  
  
Anyway, we both fought each other to see who was the better Treasure Hunter, me or Knuckles. Just as I was about to finish Knuckles off, I slipped off the ledge and was about to fall into the lava. But then Knuckles saved my life, and at that moment, my treasure hunting days were over. After telling Knuckles off and giving him back the pieces of the emerald, he apoligised & left, then I left with a smile on my face.  
  
Back inside, Shadow caught me knowing that I was a spy for the president. I then gave Shadow the report on the "Project Shadow" & got curious what it made him. He then left quickly as I went into one of the other rooms. Later on, the ARK's core was reacting as I found a tape of Professor Gerald. I came into the room where everyone, but Shadow, were & showed it to them. It wasn't pretty at all. We then worked together to get to the Eclipse Cannon's Core.  
  
Long time later, we all saw Super Sonic & Hyper Shadow outside fighting the Biolizard in its ultimate form. They both fought it & used the Chaos Control to save the now useless ARK. If only Nack would've saw it, he wouldn't have believed it either. Sonic came in with a disappointed look on his face as I asked where Shadow was. He then gave me Shadow's bracelet, which was the only thing left. We then went back to Mobius, as I announced that I've quit the Treasure Hunting business.  
  
Days passed and I had nothing else to do. I then looked at a child wearing the exact same hat Nack wore as I remembered him. I then knew what I had to do, I had to go back to the Bounty Hunter business, if my boss still remembered me. I took the next flight, with the remaining money I had, back to Windy, the first place where I got my job. After that, I went looking for a place to stay until I could find him, which wasn't successful since they knew I worked for Robotnik once.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I then came to the last house on the countryside. I knocked on the door, and waited for a moment. The door opened as the figure inside yelled at me, "All right, you've been out for hours so,.."  
  
She then looked at me. I saw her as a chipmunk with blonde hair and was wearing a pink bra with pink panties & sneakers, which was kinda weird.  
  
She then said in a calmer voice, "Like sorry, lady. I thought you were someone else. Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Rouge. Rouge the Bat, former treasure hunter. I'm trying to look for a place to stay for the night. But everyone else kicked me out since they said that I was at the ARK incident with Dr. Eggman," I explained.  
  
She then asked me, "Tell me, Rouge, do you happen to know anyone in Mobius that I know?"  
  
I shook my head saying, "No, I'm afraid not. The only person I do know, however, is purple and is usually riding the Marvelous Queen, which is my boss' present to him when he became 13."  
  
She sighed saying, "Fine, you can stay here for the night. It looks like it's gonna rain anyway."  
  
After getting inside, I then told her everything that had happened, if you remember what I told you. I was getting tired just talking about it as she looked at the clock & also looked tired too.  
  
I asked her, "Young lady-"  
  
"The name's Berri, Rouge,"  
  
"Sorry, Berri. I was wondering where do I sleep?"  
  
She offered me a bed, which was kinda nice. I then took a long rest on it. I then had the strangest dream about Shadow, Knuckles, and Nack.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The three were wanting me and I couldn't make up my mind on who to choose. They started fighting over me and then I felt a shadow taking me away from them. The shadowed figure then turned out to be a vampire squirrel with ears & fangs of a bat. He was about to kiss me, on the lips, when I heard a noise.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I woke up and looked at the alarm clock. It was about 10:30 in the morning. I then got up & went to look for some breakfast. I looked in the fridge & saw a few things, beer, an apple, some water, and a cookie. I didn't feel hungry for some reason & went back to my room. I lied to Berri about eating breakfast already, but I didn't want her to feel bad. I came out a few moments later to see Berri talking to some rock guy.  
  
I reconized him as one of my boss' old allies and tried to warn Berri. But it was too late, she was sucker punched & dragged out of the house. I looked out the window to see where Berri was being taken, but he & Berri were gone, as if by magic. I then started my search for the girl who took care of me that night.  
  
(Next Chapter: My Night With A Vampire) 


	4. My Night With A Vampire

Chapter 4: (My Night With A Vampire)  
  
I looked for her all day, but found no sign of Berri. I had forgotten where the rock creature took her, so I headed to a river leading to an old castle in Mobitransylvania. I felt tired & hungry. I had looked for a village in Mobitransylvania, but before I cound even find the village, not to mention asking where Berri was, I felt weak. In fact, so weak, I couldn't get my stomach to settle, then I fell on the ground & everything was blank.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When I had awaken, I saw a mobian giving me a dish of what appeared to be tomato soup. I stepped back asking him, "Who are you, and where am I? And you better not say it's none of your business!"  
  
I looked at him. He looked like the vampire squirrel from my dream, except his hair was shaped like a heart instead of having bat ears.The mobian bowed down as he said, "Prey, accept my apoligies, madame. I did not know zat you vere only faking your starvation."  
  
"Faking?" I questioned, "I wasn't faking, I was trying to look for someone."  
  
"Really? Like who?"  
  
He then bowed to me again saying, "Forgive me, I'm afraid ve haven't introduced ourselves. My name is Batula, Count Batula."  
  
I looked at Batula and saw something trying to stick out of his hair. He saw it, and tried to hide it as he was fixing his hair. I wanted to know what was underneath his hair. So I went to get a little closer look, but he protested, "Don't come closer, girl! I don't vant you to see vhat is underneath."  
  
"You mean your ears, right?" I asked, "If it is your ears, they can't possibly be that bad."  
  
He gave a sad look at me, pulled the pins out of his pony tail, and undid his hair. Underneath were his bat ears, the ones from my dream.  
  
If he looks like the one from my dream, then that means...  
  
Before I could think another thought, he looked down saying, "Now do you see vhy I hide my ears? It is my shame from ze village zat cursed me to zis domain! I'm afraid you too vould consider me vhat I am, a freak!"  
  
"You're not a freak," I said calming him down, "It's just that you're different, that's all. And I'm sorry for yelling at you like that."  
  
We both stare at each other for a long moment until he made a move. He kissed me on the lips. I tried to back away, but I couldn't. It was as if I was hypnotised by him. But then there was a knock. He broke the kiss softly and looked out the window. I don't know what he saw outside, but I hope it wasn't bad.  
  
He then looked at me and said, "I'm afraid ve vill have to do zis some other time. I have a new guest to attend to. But I vill never forget about you, white bat."  
  
As he headed out the door I told him, "By the way, just call me Rouge if you like, Batula!"  
  
He gave a smile back to me & closed the door, so I guess to let me recover. I picked up the bowel & finished it up. I looked out the window after that & saw an angry mob of villagers heading to the castle. I quickly went to the door, but it was locked. It was as if he knew they be here & kept me here for safety. Either that or he just wants to use me as a new toy for himself (that's how I sometimes picture Nack using other girls, except me).  
  
I shouted for help, but no one came. Then a black bat crashed through the window, picked me up, and took me out of the room. I felt like a prisoner when I got carried like that (after unsuccessfully trying to get out). I then saw a huge black bat hanging upside down. He looked at me, gasped and shouted angrily, "You fool! I didn't mean everyone in ze house! Now drop Rouge to a safe place now!"  
  
He sounded familiar as his face looked familiar. I then gasped and realized that bat was Batula. I shouted, "Put me down, you stupid excuse for a bat!"  
  
The blue eyed bat did just that. As the bat left, I looked angrily at Batula saying, "Why did you keep this from me? You never told me you were a vampire!"  
  
"Ze truth vould hurt if I told you zat."  
  
"It hurts no matter what! I found out, so now I'm upset with you!"  
  
"Rouge, accept my apoligies. I'm afraid I got carried away vith me being a vampire. But I had to survive, zat iz ze rule of ze vampires. Anyway, do you not realize vhy you never eat or drink anything except zat vhich is made of blood?"  
  
"But the soup-"  
  
He interrupted continuing, "It's made of blood, vhich you drank. And ze truth iz zis, you're a vampire bat."  
  
I gasped at what he said & started to make a disgusting look. I then started to back away from him. Me, a vampire bat? That's impossible, but why don't I feel hungry & thirsty, don't like the daylight so much, and thought the blood was delicious?  
  
I looked at him again asking, "Tell me, am I really a vampire bat?"  
  
He looked at me since there was some blood on my fangs from my bowel and answered, "Yes, I'm afraid you are."  
  
I was shocked about this as the blue eyed bat came in with a villager & dropped him to who knows what? I looked at the creature and asked again, "Who is that bat? Another servant of yours?"  
  
"Actually, he's my great, great, great, great, great grandson, Conker."  
  
"Grandson?" I shook it out of my head & got concenrned yelling, "You never told me you had a grandson! What kind of girl do you think I am?!"  
  
"Rouge, you don't understand! I found out vhen ze villagers came to my mansion and I realized I still have a family."  
  
While Conker was getting more villagers, Batula explained about his past from over 300 years ago. How he became a vampire and how he lost his wife from another vampire. He then told me what shocked me the most, how he found me (not the night I was here, I meant when I was little). He told me that my parents were killed by the villagers, then he found me before the villagers did, then he kept me in his arms for about 3 years, and finally, he found an old spell book, erased my memory of him with it, & left me in Weaselopolis Orphanage.  
  
I then asked to him gently, "If this is all true, then...I really am a vampire bat!"  
  
I shed a tear a little, not just about the death of my parents, but also about the truth. I looked at him as he looked at me. I flew into his winged arms & hugged him. As the last villager was dropped, I kissed Batula in the cheek.  
  
He then told me, "Go, Rouge. Ze villagers vill come looking for you any minute now."  
  
"But what about you?"  
  
"I vill be fine. Just go now!"  
  
He gave me a kiss on my cheek as I started to fly away. As I did, he drank the last of the blood from the pumps. The ropes he was hanging on broke, as I saw it. I ran to his side, but I was too late. He fell down, and then, he was gone. I looked at the villagers, and thought they were stupid idiots. I flew out the opened window & quickly flew back to the direction to Windy before any of them found me.  
  
I then thought, 'Batula, I know your problems. I had them when I was little. And I'm sorry that you were gone. I promise, if possible, that I'll find a way to bring you back!'  
  
(Next Chapter: We Meet Again, Nic & Boss!) 


	5. We Meet Again, Nic & Boss!

Chapter 5: (We Meet Again, Nic & Boss!)  
  
As I returned to Windy, I then remembered the place where the rock creatures hang around, the Rock Solid. So I quickly went over to Poo Mountain, but before I could go inside, I saw what looked like a rocket & Nack inside the ship. I gasped as I found Nack. I tried going over there, but the rocket, with Nack, was launched into space. I then saw a piece of rubble at a place where the bee hive once was.  
  
I looked up & saw the old windmill broken as a squirrel wearing armor was coming down the mountain. I dashed to him, grabbed him by the collar of his armor, and angrily told him, "All right, you nerd-looking geek! What has happened here!? And why did that rocket go off?"  
  
The squirrel answered, "If you would calm down a little, I'll tell you. I didn't see a rocket, but I did see some smoke."  
  
Stubborn, I let him go, and headed up the mountain. I entered the windmill and took the short-cut to the Panther King's castle. I think that squirrel followed behind, but I didn't look back. I headed to the back door of the castle, away from the Federal Reserve. As I headed to the back door, I saw Nic, Nack's sister, waiting at the back. She looked at the direction I was at, and spotted me.  
  
She smirked as she said, "Well, well, come to get your job back, Rouge? I knew you would slip up on your treasure hunt sooner or later."  
  
I then explained, "Nic, I didn't slip up! I just...gave up, that's all."  
  
"Like the bitch you are?"  
  
"How dare you!"  
  
Before we got into a catfight, I heard a familiar voice saying, "Nicollete! Get mes out of here! That thing that came out of the Panther King's gonna eat me if I don't get out!"  
  
It was my old boss. Nic noticed too as she managed to break the back-door. The boss came out leaping into the grass, and panted like something was bothering him. Nic looked at where the boss came out, looked angrily at him, and asked, "All right, where's Berri? Answer me!"  
  
Berri? She took my old job and worked for him!?  
  
The boss looked at Nic saying, "The Panther King wanted the red squirrel & payed me to get him. He then told mes to get rid of 'Dollface'. If I's didn't do what he says, he would've clawed me to death!"  
  
So Berri's dead now, thanks to my old boss? What was I thinking, getting my job back!  
  
The boss then saw me and said, "Ain't yew that Rouge gal thats left me for treasure hunting?"  
  
"Yes," I said softly.  
  
"What is you doing back here anyway?"  
  
I sighed saying, "I came here to get my job back. But if you already found someone to take my place, I understand. I'm leaving."  
  
Before I could go, the boss grabbed me in the arm saying, "What is you talking about, Rouge? Besides, I knews you come back someday. And besides all that, no matter where you go, treasure hunting or not, you're still a bounty hunter."  
  
Nic came up to me & said, "The boss is right, and you can't quit no matter what! Since you were in the treasure hunting business, no one, not even Berri, ever took over your old job!"  
  
She then noticed a tear on my cheek and asked, "What's wrong? You miss the good life?"  
  
"No," I said, "It's just that, well, while I was still Treasure Hunter, I met a black hedgehog named Shadow. I never told him how I really felt about him since he was gone. The same with the vampire named Batula."  
  
"Batula? And Shadow?"  
  
"Yes, I liked them both before they both died. But there was one person I did miss most of all." I took a deep breath as I continued, "And that person is Nack the Weasel."  
  
"Nack?" the boss exclaimed, "I sent him on that space mission to shut off the satallite of this castle."  
  
Before he could tell me more, there was a sound of rumbling. We looked up & saw a rocket going into outer space. I don't know what happened, but I have a feeling that someone sent everyone into space, including Berri's body.  
  
I looked at my boss and asked him, "Boss, tell me what just happened today, all of it!"  
  
(Next Chapter: The Conclusion of Rouge's Tale) 


	6. The Conclusion of Rouge's Tale

Chapter 6: (The Conclusion to Rouge's Tale)  
  
My boss had explained what he did all those years ago and the day before I came back. He kidnapped Berri, let her take my place on bounty hunting, learned from the Professor, the same one that Nack knew, the real truth of what Nack did that night when I was still little, and murdered Berri while leaving the red squirrel named Conker to the Panther King before the king's stomach exploded with an alien coming out of it. I was really shocked about this, and it was almost dawn. The same with Nic about the facts.  
  
He then told us, "A plane's waiting for us. We better get to the Mobius Space Station before theys find us."  
  
Nic & the boss went ahead, but before I could follow, I heard a noise. I turned around, making sure it wasn't a spy, and started to prepare for my attack. I was about to attack when I saw that geek squirrel again. It looked like he followed me, but for what?  
  
I asked him, "What are you doing here? This is a castle, not a place for nerds to hang out!"  
  
"I'm not a nerd," the squirrel told me, "I'm Rodent of the Mobius Squirrel Army, and I thought following you would lead me to my hero, Conker."  
  
I sighed saying, "This place is dangerous. I think you should get out while you still have a chance.  
  
But he shook his head saying, "No, Conker's in there and he needs my help! And no one's going to stop me!"  
  
Before I could talk to him more, he walked inside the backdoor. I was about to go after him, making sure he didn't do anything stupid in there, but Nic shouted, "Rouge, come on! We can't wait all day!"  
  
I didn't have a choice, and left Rodent to deal with the guards. I thought what looked like to be a talking pitchfork, paint bucket, paint brush, a stitched up rat, and a pink mechanical part whatever it was passed by as I was heading to the opposite direction. I jumped in the ship they were going off at & headed straight out of Windy with the two.  
  
It was sometime later that I saw the spaceship come down at the Mobius Bay. Four weasels wearing red, blue, yellow, and green striped shirts came out first, then I gasped at who I saw came out. Not only Berri, but also Nack with the Professor. He must've rescued them when they were in space.  
  
My boss looked really upset and got out his tommygun. He was not only gonna shoot both the Professor & a bandaged up Berri, but also Nack. I had to do something. I got in front of our boss saying, "Listen, if Nack had a right to bring the Professor and that chipmunk back, then he probably has a good reason."  
  
My boss then yelled, "What do yous think you're doing? Get out of the way!"  
  
"No! I won't move cause you won't let Nack explain why he did it. And if you have to kill them, you have to kill me first!"  
  
My boss looked at me for a moment, put his gun down and sighed saying, "All right, I'll let thems go, for now. But if they do something stupid, they'll be full of lead!"  
  
He then walked out on me. I then looked at Nack & walked over to him. He looked a little shy like the moment I gave Nack my name for the first time.  
  
I then smiled saying, "Nack, I know this is so much to you, but I'm sure that things will get better."  
  
I then did something unexpected, I kissed Nack on the lips. I was as shocked as Nack about this. Could I really be falling for that weasel after all these years? I turned around & walked away from him. It might've been embarrassing, but it would be the kiss that I'll never forget, even when the time comes.  
  
The End 


End file.
